


Itzamna

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, F/M, Pre-Het, Romance, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The team visit a world dedicated to healing, and several of them get an expected healing experience.





	Itzamna

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Itzamna  
\-----------

 

“So, this is a nice simple meet and greet,” said Jack O’Neill as he waited in the gateroom for the Stargate to engage.

“Yes Sir,” said Sam Carter, checking her pack. “We have already had several conversations with the residents of P3993, via the MALP, and they are keen to meet us. They seem to have a specific interest in medicinal plants, but their medical technology is far superior to ours. General Hammond has had Janet asking to visit this place all week.”

“Where are Daniel and Teal’c?” he asked.

“Here O’Neill,” said Teal’c as he entered the Gateroom. 

Daniel was struggling with an oversized brief case. “Sorry, Janet asked me to take some extra sample equipment with me.” He put the case down gratefully. “If I didn’t know better, I think she had a full set of medical text books in there.”

“Glad you could join us Daniel,” Jack commented dryly. Daniel’s timekeeping had always been somewhat relaxed.

Suddenly the Stargate engaged, it’s blue “kawoosh” lighting up the room.

“God Speed, SG1” said the General over the tannoy. “You have a go.”

Jack eyed Daniel about to give himself a hernia with the case. “Teal’c, help him out with that would you?”

“Certainly O’Neill.” Teal’c grasped the handle of the case and lifted it as though he was carrying a feather pillow.

“You could have done that earlier,” Daniel protested. “I struggled with that all the way from the infirmary.”

“Come along children. Let’s go play nice with the natives,” said Jack striding up the ramp.

Carter automatically fell in step with the Colonel, and followed his lead. 

Daniel was still complaining as they exited the gate. He was silenced as he took in their surroundings. “Wow!” he murmured, as he saw the vast hall the Stargate had deposited them in.

The hall seemed to be at least 100 metres long, and a dull off white colour. The floor seemed to be polished marble, and the walls, a curious mixture of grey panels and frosted glass. At regular intervals glass elevators rose from the floor of the hall, to the ceiling, stopping at various floors in between. Daniel estimated the hall must be at least 30 stories high. A large stylised hand print was embossed on the wall in several places. 

Sam automatically checked the MALP that had accompanied them, and the DHD. She still had nightmares at the thought of what almost happened to them on Ernest Littlefield’s planet. No DHD, no way home.

A woman wearing long red robes approached and opened her arms to them. “Welcome to Itzamna. I am Mica, I am a consultant here.” 

“Hello. Colonel Jack O’Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and the big guy is Teal’c.” said O’Neill, indicating them each in turn.

Mica beamed. “Ah another Doctor. What is your field of medicine?” 

“Actually, I’m a Doctor of languages and archaeology. Not medicine.”

“It matters not. I am still pleased to bid you welcome. Our Hospital is always pleased to treat those who need it.”

“This is a hospital?” queried Daniel. He smacked his forehead, “of course Itzamna was a Mayan god, a healer, said to be able to bring the dead back to life. Your culture must be Mayan in origin.”

“I can explain our history later, if you wish,” said Mica. “Our entire planet is dedicated to healing of those afflicted. We found it easier for the Stargate as you call it, to be in our most important building. With easier access to Physicians.”

Sam gazed at the lofty ceiling, “Wow, I wish our hospitals back on Earth looked like this.”

Mica studied Sam, “from the information received from your transmission via the Stargate, we understand that your medical knowledge may not be as extensive as ours.”

Daniel stepped forward. “It is one of our primary reasons for exploring the Galaxy via the Stargate. We wish to learn from others, to establish trading relationships, for mutual benefit.”

Mica nodded thoughtfully, “I see. It is possible your world contains medicinal herbs and plants that might be of interest to us. We shall discuss it later.”

“If your culture developed from the Mayans, I’m surprised at your understanding of our language?” said Daniel.

“There are many races that speak your language throughout the galaxy. We have treated many of them. Although not all of us here speak it, many do,” explained Mica. 

She indicated to the team to follow her. “Would you please follow me?” Mica led the team to the nearest door, and indicated they could enter. “This is our scanning room.”

Jack stopped. “No one mentioned anything about scanning?”

Mica patted his arm as to if to reassure a child. “It is completely safe.” She entered the room, and indicated a row of beds on each side of the room. “For the safety of the staff and patients in the hospital, and your own wellbeing, we must scan all visitors. It assures us you are not harbouring any germs or illness harmful to our patients.”

Sam looked at the beds. They seemed to consist of a soft mattress with a separate UV tube above each bed.

“I promise the procedure is quite painless,” said Mica, indicating the bed.

“Jack, look at what Janet puts visitors to the SGC through,” said Daniel. “No needles, right Mica?”

Mica nodded. “Yes, no needles. Please, place your equipment here, and lie down.”

Jack looked the team, and Mica. They had not seen anything that might be considered hostile, and had been welcomed. “OK, gang, let’s get scanned.” Carefully he placed his pack and rifle on the bench provided. Sam, Daniel and Teal’c followed suit. Jack was pleased to note that everyone kept their side arm.

Mica waited until they were all settled. “The light will scan you. It does not take long.” She pressed a set of controls at the side of the beds. “You should feel warm.”

The light tube above each of the beds began to glow, changing in colour from blue to red, as it moved over each of the team.

Sam could hear Mica explaining the difference in the colours. The first pass of blue, was to remove any bacterial infections they may have accidentally carried with them. Sam felt very sleepy. As the red beam reached her chest, she realised that she just had to shut her eyes. Mica’s voice continued in the background, but Sam had long given up listening it to. One by one each of team drifted off, the light continuing to scan each of them.

* * * * * * * * * *

Teal’c awoke with a start. It was extremely unusual for him to sleep so deeply, his kel no reem, replacing the requirement. Instantly he rolled off the bed, and studied the room. Mica was no longer present. Reaching for Sam, who was nearest, he gentle shook her awake. “MajorCarter?”

“Teal’c?” she replied sleepily. The awareness of her surroundings struck her. “God, Teal’c what happened.” She looked across at the CO, and then noticed the absence of Daniel. “Where is Daniel?”

“I do not know. He was not here when I awoke.”

Teal’c shook Jack. “Teal’c? What happened?” asked O’Neill.

“I believe the scanning was not all it appeared,” said Teal’c.

“Ya think?” Jack swung his legs off the bed, and was pleasantly surprised to see his sidearm was still in place.

“Daniel’s missing Sir,” said Sam. 

“OK, check the gear, and let’s find Mica.” He ordered. 

“Our equipment is exactly where we left it,” said Teal’c puzzled. “It has not been searched or removed.”

Jack hurried to the door, and gingerly tried the handle. It opened.

“Well we don’t appear to be prisoners,” he said. Peering through a crack in the door, he saw Mica approaching. “Heads up, we’ve got company.” 

As the door opens, Mica was surprised to see them all pointing their weapons at her. “Colonel, it is good you are awake. Is there a problem.” 

“Where is Daniel?” Jack asked.

“Your weapons are not required, Colonel. Dr Jackson was very sick. He is receiving treatment, but his treatment took longer than yours. Please come, I will take you to him.” 

“Hang on a second,” said Sam. “You said ‘longer than yours’. Did you treat Jack too?”

Mica smiled and nodded. “Of course. It is what we do here. Many people come here that require our skills. Colonel O’Neill suffered greatly from what you call arthritis. We have cured him.”

“Sir?” asked Sam.

It wasn’t exactly a secret, but Jack had gone to great lengths over the recent years to hide exactly how bad his knees were getting. Gingerly he flexed his leg. “Hot damn.” He exclaimed. “For the first time in 10 years, there’s no pain.”

“Of course not,” said Mica puzzled. “Your arthritis is gone.”

“What about DanielJackson?” said Teal’c.

“Come, I will show you.”

Jack signalled the team to lower their weapons. “I don’t know what is going on here, but stay alert.”

The team followed Mica along one of the many corridors, and were led into a large room, divided by a glass screen. Daniel lay on bed behind the screen, bare chested, a thin strip of blue cloth protecting his dignity. A mix of pale coloured lights bombarded his body. 

“Damn it!” said Jack. “What are you doing to him? Stop this immediately.”

“We are treating him,” said Mica simply. “Treatment must continue to cure him.”

Sam realised Jack was about to get angry. “Mica, tell us what are you treating him for.”

Mica switched on a monitor hung on the wall. A graphical representation of Daniel appeared. “Here, look.” She used a wand like device to zoom in on a section of Daniel’s arm. “During the scanning, micro tumours were detected in all of Dr Jackson’s bones.”

“Tumours?” said Jack, “as in Cancer?” Jack felt his world spin. Daniel couldn’t possibly be that ill and Doctor Fraiser not know.

“Yes,” said Mica. “At the moment he would not notice them, in fact they would not be noticeable for several more of your Earth years. But by the time they were noticed, they would be untreatable, by your medicine. Dr Jackson would have died.”

“Sir, as far as I can see they are actually helping Daniel,” said Sam studying the charts. “I’d rather have Janet’s opinion though.”

Jack glanced at his friend currently have his body bombarded by lights. “OK, Carter, stay with Daniel. Don’t let them do anything else. Teal’c you’re with me. We’re going to go back to the Stargate and check in with Hammond.”

Mica nodded and handed Jack a small computer chip. “The details of the procedures that have been carried out are on here for your medical staff. They detail our findings and treatment. Daniel’s treatment must continue for another 6 hours. Then he may leave.”

Mica pressed a button on the wall, and a man appeared. “This is Nuhal, he will take you back to the Stargate and return you here when you are ready.

Jack looked at Carter. “We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

Sam nodded. “Yes Sir.”

 

* * * * * * * *

“Incoming Worm Hole”, called out Walter as his workstation lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“IDC?” enquired General Hammond has he entered the control room.

“Yes Sir, it’s SG1.”

“Open the iris”.

“They are using the MALP for communication,” said Walter, “Audio and visual.”

“On screen,” Hammond ordered.

“General this is O’Neill, can you read us?”

“Loud and clear, Colonel. What’s your status?” asked Hammond.

On screen, Hammond could see O’Neil take a large breath.

“These people keep their Stargate in their main hospital. Apparently the entire planet is dedicated to healing.”

“Go on.”

“When we arrived, they scanned us. Putting us to sleep. Cutting a long story short General, they are currently ‘treating’ Daniel.” 

“I don’t like the sound of this Colonel.” Said Hammond. “Treating him for what?” 

“They claim they found micro tumours in Daniel. They are curing him of cancer.”

Hammond could hear the sharp intake of breath from the people around him. “Are you sure Colonel? Wouldn’t Dr Frasier have discovered this?”

O’Neill shrugged. “I don’t know Sir. They claim they also treated me, and I feel fine. Better than fine, in fact.”

“Are you able to return?”

“We aren’t prisoners; in fact we have been given the run of the hospital, a guide and free access to the Stargate. They’ve also given me a chip to give to Doc Frasier with details of their treatments on.”

Hammond nodded. “The Iris is open, send it through, I’ll pass it on.”

Jack had wrapped the chip in a sealed sample tube, and it clattered down the ramp.

“I don’t believe we are in any danger Sir,” Jack said. “We’re going to stay with Daniel for the moment. His treatment should finish in about 6 hours. I’ll check in again in 2 hours, to see if Frasier has anything to tell us.”

“Agreed Colonel.”

“O’Neill out.”

 

* * * * * * * * * 

“General, Sir,” said Janet entering his office. She carried a set of files, and what appeared to be xrays.

“Have you reviewed the material already?” asked General Hammond gesturing for her to take a seat.

“Yes Sir.” She opened one of the files. “Their medical records were incredibly detailed. It took a few adjustments to get our machines to be able print their images, but the detail is astonishing.”

“Your findings Doctor, are they helping Dr Jackson?”

“I believe so.” She held up several images, “this is our most recent MRI scan of Daniel. We were checking a sprain to his shoulder. This is the Itzamnaians scan. As you can see they are able to scan further down to a microscopic level. Their scans clearly show that Daniel did have tumours in several places. At our current level of technology we would not have seen these tumours until it was too late. Even if I had known where to look.”

“Are you sure these scans weren’t faked?”

Janet shook her head. “I can’t be 100% sure, but I don’t think so. I’ve also looked at the scans they provided of Colonel O’Neill. I’d want to check him over personally, but from the old scar tissue and previous trauma that is known to exist over a significant portion of his body. Those scans were definitely the Colonel. And there was no sign of any arthritis. General, I cannot stress enough how advanced these people’s understanding of medicine is. They were trying to heal the team, not harm them.”

The General smiled. “Permission granted Doctor”

“Sir?”

“Well I assume your next request was to go and examine O’Neill and Dr Jackson personally.”

Dr Frasier blushed. “Well, I would like to speak to the consultant treating them.”

“I thought you would. On the basis of Colonel O’Neill’s recommendation I will allow you and Captain White of SG7 to accompany you.”

“Thank you Sir. Although I would prefer not to take any escort. ” 

“May I enquire as to why?” said Hammond completely confused.

Janet hesitated. “Actually Sir, it’s about the treatment they gave to Major Carter.”

“I was unaware they had treated Major Carter.”

“Well it’s rather delicate …..”

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

Sam sat quietly watching the light show that seemed to be curing Daniel. She still couldn’t believe that Daniel was ill. She believed the scans, that wasn’t the problem. She just couldn’t imagine Daniel sick. She had sent Jack and Teal’c to watch over Janet’s arrival. She didn’t want Janet being scanned & operated upon.

“Major Carter. May I speak with you?” asked Mica.

“Certainly,” said Sam. 

“I wanted to express my admiration for your companions,” said Mica. “They certainly are very interesting individuals.”

Sam smiled. “Yes, they are very special.”

“It is most unusual to travel with so many echinu. Is that a custom on Earth?”

“I’m not sure what an echinu is, but many of our teams consist of 4 people,” said Sam confused.

“Oh. But do you favour one individual more than another?” said Mica puzzled. 

Briefly her affection for a certain Colonel flashed through her mind. “Er, no. We value each person for their unique abilities.”

They were interrupted by the arrival of Janet. “Hello Sam.” She saw Mica, and offered her hand. “I’m Dr Janet Frasier. I’ve read the medical records you sent us. Regarding the treatments you have administered.”

Mica shook her hand carefully. “We are just pleased we were able to assist you.”

Janet glanced at Sam. “How are things going?”

“According to Mica, Daniel’s treatment should be finished in about 3 hours.”

“Good,” said Janet. “Mica, may I speak with you.”

“Of course. Please come this way to my private office. We should be comfortable there.”

Jack and Teal’c stood at the door with Captain White. “Is everything OK Carter?”

“Fine Sir, no change.” 

The team fell into companionable silence. It was often their way when one of them was injured, the pain seemed to spread to the whole team. 

Jack tried to remember the number of times he had sat waiting for a member of his team to come out of surgery, and then promptly tried to forget. He glanced at Sam, who was trying to coax information from the Hospital computers.

Teal’c stood quietly against the wall, watching the door that led into the room. Jack smiled; Teal’c had a habit of keeping his back to a wall. It had saved them on more than one occasion.

Janet and Mica appeared a short time later. Mica’s normally calm demeanour seemed somehow ruffled, and agitated. 

Mica checked the readings on the computer. “Dr Jackson’s treatment is proceeding well. When the treatment completes, he should rest for another hour before being woken.”

“But he’s going to be OK right Doc?” asked Jack.

“Yes, Colonel,” said Janet. “He will be fine. I suggest you all go and get some food. Daniel isn’t going anywhere.”

Teal’c and Jack nodded. “OK. We just want to be here when he wakes up.”

“Please return in 2 hours,” said Mica. “I am keeping his sedated until then to allow his cells to complete their work.”

Janet waited for the boys to reach the door, and then casually said, “Oh Sam, can I have a moment.”

Sam waved Jack and Teal’c on. “I’ll catch you up.”

Mica waited until they had left, and bowed her head. “Major Carter. Please allow me to express my sorrow for the mistake I have made.”

Sam smiled. “It’s OK, Mica. I know you were just trying to help Daniel. I’m glad you were able to help him. He’s a good man.”

Janet shook her head. “Sam, that’s not it.” She sighed. “You had better take a seat. Mica, can you please give us a moment alone.”

Mica nodded, and left the room.

“Janet, what’s wrong, what’s happened?” asked Sam.

Janet led her over to a small seating area, and made her sit down. “Sam, Daniel and Jack weren’t the only ones ‘treated’. “

“What do you mean?” said Sam. “Janet, what did they do?”

“It was on the information chip they sent back to Earth. It had details of exactly what they were doing to Daniel, and done to Jack. I wasn’t expecting what they had done to you.” Janet reached out her hand and held Sam’s arm. “They misunderstood the scans they took of your body, and the fact you travelled with three males.”

Sam didn’t move a muscle. “What have the done Janet?”

“I’m sorry Sam, but apparently this hospital is famous for its ability to treat infertility. When they read your scans they saw a hormone imbalance. Actually it was just the contraception injection we give all female members of the SGC. But they didn’t know that. Often women travel here with their partners when they have problems. Because of the imbalance, and because you travelled with the others, they assumed they were your ‘echinu’.”

“Mica mentioned that before, but I assumed it meant Team mate.”

Janet smiled. “A closer match is probably mate or donor.”

Sam laughed, then stopped. “You aren’t kidding are you?”

Janet shook her head. “You were also ovulating this morning. Again, a misunderstanding. Women are expected to come here for the procedure at a very specific time in their cycle.” Janet paused. “They screwed up Sam. They didn’t consult you …..”

“Janet. Just tell me. What did they do?”

“You’re pregnant.”

There was a long pause.

“Sam are you OK?”

“Oh my God!” said Sam, stunned. She stood up and walked over to view Daniel. “I don’t believe this.”

“I’m sorry Sam. There’s more.”

“What else can they have possibly done?” fumed Sam. “This just doesn’t make sense.” A thought suddenly struck her, staring at Daniel. “Oh my God. Who is the father?”

“That’s the more. According to Mica, they all are.”

Sam spun around to look at her. “You have to be joking right.”

“I’m sorry Sam. These people are way more advanced that us. They have ways of extracting DNA from a single cell, cutting it up and putting it back together. Mica said that in varying proportions they are all the father. “

Sam shook her head. “I can’t believe this. I can’t be pregnant.” Tears formed in her eyes. “This can’t be happening.”

Janet approached her and gave her a hug. “I don’t know what else to tell you Sam. According to the scans they sent though to me, you are pregnant. They have a special way of kind of force growing the embryo to check everything is OK, before they implant it. You wouldn’t have felt a thing.”

“Gee wiz, I feel so much better.”

“You are the equivalent of about 6 weeks pregnant.” 

“6 weeks? God. I can’t take this all in right now.” said Sam, still shaking. “I need to get out of here.” She headed towards the door.

“Sam. I know this is a lot to take in. But you have plenty of time to figure this out.” Janet paused. “You do have choices you know.”  
Sam stopped. “You mean an abortion.”

“It’s early days, Sam. Take some time to think about this. Carefully. Especially what you are going to tell Teal’c, Jack and Daniel. ”

“Don’t tell them about the baby Janet,” said Sam. “Not yet. I’ll tell them, when I know what I’m doing.”

Janet nodded. “It will be OK Sam.”

Nodding, Sam left the room.

 

* * * * * * * * *

“Hi Janet,” said Jack as he entered the observation room. “How’s he doing?”

“Jack, you were told to come back in couple of hours.”

“Yeah, well, I just couldn’t sit there and do nothing.”

Janet smiled. “Daniel is doing fine. His treatment has at least another hour, then as Mica said he needs to rest for an hour.” 

Jack shrugged. “Amazing stuff.”

“How is your knee?”

“It’s fine Doc. I feel like I could play football again.” He noticed the look on her face. “But of course I won’t.”

He looked around. “Where’d Sam go? I thought she might still be here.”

“She decided to go for a walk and get some air,” said Janet. “Actually, I think I’ll go and track her down. Would you stay with Daniel?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he teased. “You go and find her. Make sure they aren’t ‘treating’ her!”

Janet nodded. “I won’t be long.”

 

* * * * * * * 

Janet was pleased to find Sam enjoying the sun in the roof garden. A guide had informed her that Sam had been seen heading in that direction. As she approached she saw Sam watching fish in a large pool.

“Hi Sam.” 

Sam looked up from the fish. “Hi Janet.” Her voice was devoid of emotion.

“How are you doing?”

There was a brief laugh. “I’ve been better.”

Silence.

“What would you do Janet,” asked Sam. “If you were in my place?”

Janet shook her head. “I can’t make a decision for you Sam. Only you know what your situation is. But I promise whatever you decide, I’ll support you.”

Sam nodded, “I know.”

Silence again.

“You do realise this could be my only chance of a child?”

“Yes.” 

“But how do I tell them? How do I explain 3 fathers?”

“Sam, considering everything you have seen during your travels through the Stargate, do you really think that concept of 3 fathers is that difficult to grasp.”

“I don’t know Janet. Right now, I’m having a difficult time grasping it.”

“Of course I guess it depends on which traits they have decided are worth including,” said Janet innocently.

Sam looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Well she could have Jack’s stubbornness, Teal’c's sense of humour, Daniel’s looks and your brains.”

“She?”

“Yes. Apparently with 4 people donating to the embryo, it’s better to make a girl. It’s all to do with X chromosomes.”

Sam nodded. “Well, I guess it could be worse. She could have Teal’c strength, Jacks sense of humour, Daniels allergies, and my 2 left feet.”

“Sam, I can’t keep this quiet for very long. When we get back you won’t be able to gate travel, or be part of a front line team.”

“God, Janet. What is General Hammond going to say?” said Sam. “He’s going to go nuts.”

“Actually Sam, he already knows.” She held up her hand in protest. “I had to tell him. He was going to send Captain White through with me, and I had to explain why he couldn’t.”

Sam groaned and put her head in her hands. “What did he say?”

“His concern was only for your welfare. He isn’t going to make this part of the official record, yet.” 

“Holy Hannah Janet. What about the chain of command? Is the Colonel in trouble?”

“No Sam. This wasn’t his doing. The General is going to make sure no action is taken against anyone.”

“What am I going to tell them?”

“Sam. I can’t predict the future, but I do know those men. Every single one of them would walk over hot coals for you. They won’t let you down.” Janet checked her watch. “We should head back Sam. Daniel’s treatment is due to stop any time soon.”

“Thanks Janet. Thanks for everything.”

“No problem. What else are friends for?”

 

* * * * * * * 

“Wakey, Wakey Daniel,” said Jack. “Up and attam.”

Daniel tried to turn over in the bed. “Go way Jack. Sleeping” he said grumpily. 

“Sorry Danny. Time to wake up.”

Reluctantly Daniel opened his eyes, and was surprised to see Janet peering at him.

“Hello Daniel,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

Daniel sat up quickly, “what are you doing here?” Suddenly he noticed his near nakedness. “What happened, where are my clothes?” He grabbed the small blue sheet and tried to cover his chest, but then realised it was no larger than a hand towel and did no more than cover his manhood, hurriedly he recovered himself. 

Jack passed him a shirt. “That is a long story.”

Daniel looked at everyone watching him. “What is going on?”

Janet patted his arm. “It’s OK Daniel. I’ll explain everything. Can everyone else please wait outside whilst Daniel gets dressed. “

Jack slapped his leg. “At least I saw your appendix scar!!!”

“Go away Jack,” said Daniel blushing.

“It is good to see you looking well DanielJackson,” said Teal’c.

Sam just smiled, blushed and exited the room.

“Janet? Can you please tell me what’s happening?”

“What do you remember?”

Daniel frowned and reached for his glasses. “I remember the scanning room, and feeling very tired.” He paused. “I don’t remember anything until Jack woke me.”

“That’s OK Daniel.” Janet passed him his clothes. “Let’s start at the beginning ….”

 

* * * * * * 

15 minutes later a dressed Daniel Jackson joined the others in the observation room. “Hi Guys.”

“Are you OK Daniel?” Asked Sam.

“I feel fine,” said Daniel honestly. “Janet explained what happened, and it appears I should thank them.”

Mica approached. “I am sorry that we did not explain our actions. Many people attend hospital afraid of the treatments. We have found over the years many don’t want to know. They just want to be well.”

Daniel nodded. “I am extremely grateful for your help. I know that you only meant to help.”

Sam snorted, and tried to cover it with a cough.

“Well I think that is enough for this visit.” Janet said trying to cover for Sam. “Mica has said Daniel can travel back to Earth. He’s as fit as a fiddle.”

“And I am very sorry for my misunderstanding,” said Mica bowing slightly. 

Janet quickly ushered them out the door. “Mica, I will be in contact with details of the medical texts I discussed.”

“Yes, and I am happy to pass on details from our medical database,” said Mica. “I believe we have much to discuss.”

 

* * * * * * * 

 

“Welcome back SG1,” said General Hammond as they descended the ramp. “You too Doctor.” 

“Thank you very much General,” said Daniel. “I am sorry I caused such concern.”

“That wasn’t your fault Dr Jackson. We’re all just glad that you are OK.”

Janet spoke up loudly. “All of you are to report to the infirmary for medicals.”

“But you said I was fine,” complained Daniel.

“Don’t argue with the Doctor, Daniel,” said Jack. “She has needles. Big needles.”

“Major Carter, can you please join me for a moment.”

Sam’s heart thudded. “Yes General.”

She followed him into his office, and wasn’t particularly surprised when Janet joined them.

“Dr Fraiser briefed me prior to her departure. How are you doing Major?”

“I’m still a little stunned Sir. I mean, I didn’t plan this.”

“I know Major. Life has an interesting way of surprising us, doesn’t it?”

“Yes Sir,” said Sam looking miserable.

“Major, I’m sorry, but I am bound by a certain amount of red tape over this situation.” 

“I understand Sir.”

“Other than Dr Fraiser and myself, no one in the base is aware of your condition. I am also going to give you a weeks leave effective immediately. No reports will be filed on this incident until your return,” said the General. “I hope a week is long enough for you to decide what you want to do.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“Dr Frasier assures me that none of your team were aware this procedure was taking place?”

“No Sir. I wasn’t even aware until Janet told me. I don’t know how or what I’m going to tell them,” said Sam. “This whole situation is unbelievable.”

“Well, they have all had to deal with the unbelievable before,” he said. “Do you want me to try to contact your Father?”

“No thanks Sir. Not just yet. Not until I have thought through this situation first.”

“Very well. Take some time, Major. We’ll discuss this again on your return.”

“Thank you Sir,” said Sam standing to leave. 

“Sam, come to the infirmary will you. I have some vitamins you should be taking.”

Sam nodded and left the General’s office with Janet. “Thanks Janet.”

Sam wasn’t surprised to find her team still being checked over when she arrived at the infirmary. 

Jack looked up. “Everything OK Carter?”

“Fine Sir. The General just wanted my thoughts on Daniel’s treatment,” she lied. “How’s your knee?”

“Great.” said Jack. “Apparently there are several doctors that now want a piece of me for testing. But I don’t think Daniel has enough blood for all the testing they are going to want to do on him.” 

Janet appeared inspecting a clip board. “OK, Teal’c and Colonel O’Neill you are free to go, Daniel, please come back tomorrow, I’d like to another blood sample after 24 hours. Sam, please stay here, I’d like a blood sample from you.”

 

* * * * * * * * 

It was about an hour later that Sam was set free from Janet’s clutches. She had been given several bottles of vitamins and folic acid, and a leaflet about what she could and could not eat, and a stern lecture about drinking. Never being one to drown her sorrows, Sam nevertheless felt that perhaps a good dose of scotch about now was well earned.

Heading into the locker room, she was surprised to see Teal’c waiting there. “Are you OK Teal’c?”

“I am fine MajorCarter. I wanted to check that you too were fine. You have been somewhat preoccupied since our return to Earth.”

Sam patted his arm as she passed him. “Thanks for the concern Teal’c, but there’s just a lot going on in my mind. I’ll be fine after a good nights sleep.”

“Very well MajorCarter.” Teal’c bowed slightly and left the locker room.

Sam sank down and sat on a bench. This was going to be hard to keep this quiet for long. Shaking her head she proceeded to get change and head home.

 

* * * * * * * * 

 

She wasn’t too surprised when later that evening the door bell rang. It was Daniel was standing at her door, holding a bottle of wine and a smile. “Feel like some company” he asked.

“Shouldn’t you be at home resting?” she asked, letting him through the door.

“I am fine. I’m more concerned about you right now. Don’t give me any crap, Sam” he said. “I know something is up, I saw Hammond. He told us you’re on a weeks leave. What’s wrong? Do you want to talk about it?”

Sam shook her head, and sighed. “Yes, but not yet. Is that OK? I just need some time to think about things for a while.”

He gave her a friendly hug. “Whenever you are ready.” He waved the wine. “Bottle opener?”

“In the kitchen.” 

Daniel headed for the kitchen and was opening the wine, just as the door bell rang again. “You know that will be Jack?” he stated.

It was Jack and Teal’c. “Errr, Hi Sam. We were in the area, and thought we might pop over, see how you are.” He too had brought wine and beer. “Hi Daniel”.

Teal’c looked confused, “we were not in the area, you drove several miles out of the area to see MajorCarter.”

Jack cast his eyes heavenward. “It’s a figure of speech Teal’c. Hammond said you were on a weeks leave. But didn’t say why?”

“I just needed some time off,” said Sam.

Jack shook his head. “You never need time off. I remember last year receiving a report saying that you had around 12 weeks leaving owing!”

“Well I thought I might take some. Daniel having cancer kind of threw me.” She said, trying to deflect the attention back to Daniel.

“Yes, that kind of stunned me too,” said Daniel uncomfortably. “I guess it was lucky we visited the Itzamnaians.”

Jack nodded and opened a beer. “I’ll drink to that.”

Sam smiled. She could see how each of these men would be a good Father. Jack, a good role model, who loved kids. Teal’c whose strength and wisdom lay deeper than most would ever know. And Daniel, a kind gentle soul, the moral compass of the team, who would give his life to save others and frequently did!

Suddenly everything made sense. Somehow this would work. They would make it work. 

Daniel tried to pass her a glass of wine and was surprised when Sam shook her head.

“Guys?” Sam said, breaking into the bantering that had started between them. “You need to know something.” All of them faced her, her team. Suddenly she thought this was weird. “You might want to sit down”.

She went into the sitting room, and made them sit. She stood at the window and composed herself before continuing. “There’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to say it. I’m pregnant.”

The silence was all consuming, and held for a good 10 seconds, before Teal’c’s deep voice said “I believe I should congratulate you MajorCarter.”

Daniel and Jack spluttered slightly, “Yes, congratulations.” They intoned together. Sam couldn’t help but smile, and then realised   
the important bit had yet to be said.

“So who is the lucky guy?” Jack asked, and took a swig of beer. There almost seemed to be a touch of regret, envy and anger in his question.

“You.”

He choked on his drink. 

“Jack ….” said Daniel, “Something you care to share?”

“I haven’t …. I mean we haven’t ….. I can’t be!” said Jack astounded.

Teal’c smiled. “I’m sure the child will take after you.”

Sam coughed. “Actually, when I said ‘you’. I meant all of you. You are all the father of my child.”

Daniel and Teal’c sat up. “MajorCarter, you must be in err. We have never mated.” Teal’c said firmly.

Suddenly the lights went on in Daniels head. “It happened on the planet. They did this, didn’t they!”.

Sam nodded. “I’m sorry guys, I swear I didn’t know.” She folded her arms across her chest. “The consultant spoke to Janet, and explained what happened. Apparently is it a very common procedure they carry out. Couples that can’t conceive attend the hospital together. When I arrived with the 3 of you, they thought you were all my ‘echinu’.”

“The closest Earth equivalent is … “ Daniel blushed “sperm donor”.

“I might not be the smartest person here, but even I know it only takes 1 sperm cell to do its stuff. How can all three of us be the father?” said Jack, still trying to take it all in.

“It’s what they do,” said Sam. She moved to a chair and sat down. “According to Janet, they can take a single cell from a drop of blood, strip it down to its DNA and then cut and splice the component parts back to together in a usable form. Supposedly taking the best bits from each sample. In this case all of you and me”

“So Janet knows,” asked Daniel.

“Yes. And General Hammond,” said Sam. “He’s given me a weeks leave to figure out what I wanted to do.”

Jack sucked in a large breath. “You mean keep it or terminate it.” 

Sam smiled. “’It’ is a girl. The Consultant told Janet generally it’s easier to make the embryo female than male when there is more than one donor. Something to do with X chromosomes.”

“What do you want to do Sam?” asked Jack carefully.

“Until 5 minutes ago, I had no idea. Now seeing you all. Seeing how good you guys are, I can’t imagine not having this baby.” Sam felt a tear trickle down her face. “Sorry Guys, I realise this is not going to be easy, for you, or me, but I want this baby.”

Jack stood up and approached Sam, gently he wiped away the tear and took her in his arms. “It will be alright.”

“MajorCarter, would now be a good time to ask for your hand in marriage?” said Teal’c bowing slightly.

Sam pulled away from Jack.

“No Teal’c. I’m not asking any of you to marry me, any of you.” Sam smiled. “I don’t expect that.”

“On Chulak it would be dishonourable not to marry the mother of my child”.

“Yes Teal’c, but it is also my child, and Jack’s,” said Daniel. “I don’t think you really want to marry us.”

Sam suddenly had visions of a bigamous wedding and smiled. “I don’t know how this will work, but I need to know you guys are OK with me doing this. I don’t expect anything from any of you. I will raise the baby. But I couldn’t do it without you guys knowing.”

“I’m glad you told us, Sam. Did Hammond say anything to you?” said Daniel.

“Not really. Janet has told me no more gate travel, and I can’t be part of a front line team.” Said Sam.

“I presume Jack isn’t going to be faced with charges,” asked Daniel. “I mean his is your commanding officer.”

“Christ Daniel, I hadn’t thought of that,” said Jack.

Sam held up her hand. “General Hammond did agree to keep this very quiet. I’m sure he doesn’t want the NID snooping around. The General assures me the Colonel won’t be in trouble.”

“Colonel? Under the circumstances, I think we can dispense with the titles now Sam,” said Jack.

Daniel could see Sam was still very unsure of the reactions of the team. He stood up and gave her a hug. “I know this is shock for you Sam. But I’ll do whatever I can to help. And, although it’s very unexpected and kind of weird, I’m very honoured to be at least part of the father of your baby.” 

“I’m sorry Daniel.”

“Don’t be.” He said looking directly into her eyes. “After Shau’re died, I thought I might never have children.”

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Stop saying sorry,” said Daniel. “Somethings just happen. You can’t control them.” He looked around at Jack and Teal’c. “We’ll work this out together. All of us.”

“Thanks Daniel,” said Sam. She looked at Teal’c and Jack. “I really am sorry. This wasn’t quite how I expected to start a family.” Her eyes flickered to Jack for a fraction of a second. “Or who I thought the father might be. But I really couldn’t ask for a better set of fathers.”

 

* * * * * * * * *

Later that evening, after everyone had left, Sam sat staring at the picture of her father on the mantelpiece. How was she going to explain this to him? She was just about to go bed when there was a quiet knock at the door.

Puzzled she opened it, to find Jack standing there. “I’m sorry, Carter. I mean Sam. Can I come in?” 

Nodding she let him past, and then watched as he paced up and down her small apartment. “Sir”.

He held up his finger. “Ack, it’s Jack now remember.” He resumed his pacing.

“OK Jack.” She corrected. “Are you OK?”

“Am I OK? I think I should be asking you that question.” He continued to pace. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Well it wasn’t exact the best news I’ve ever received either!” she retorted.

He stopped pacing and turned to look at her. “God Sam, when you said you were pregnant my first thoughts were, Who’s the father, and why him?”

“I am sorry Sir.. Jack. I really didn’t expect this either.”

“I know Sam, and I’m sorry. But then I’m not sorry.” Suddenly he approached her, “Regs be damned. I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Gripping her shoulders Jack kissed her, passionately. Breaking apart, just as quickly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t …”

“Shussh,” said Sam, and kissed him back.

Suddenly they weren’t two people anymore, they were one, arms around each other, Jack kissed her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair.

“You don’t have to do this,” said Sam breaking away.

Jack’s voice broke, “Yes, yes I do. I’ve regretted shutting away the Zartac incident, every damned day. And then, when Teal’c offered to marry you. God I wanted to hit him. I can’t imagine you with anyone else. I need you Sam. No, I WANT you.” He kissed her again.

“I don’t want you to do this just because of the baby.”

“God Sam, you know how I feel about you. It’s not about the baby, but that has probably helped make me think about it.” He cupped her face in his hands, “I always thought that one day, we might …… But everything else always seemed so important, I didn’t want to break up the team, because of us. Now, nothing seems more important than you.”

Sam took a deep breath. “I thought perhaps your feelings had changed.”

He hugged her intensely. “Never. I think saving the world got in the way occasionally. But today looking at you standing there, trying to pick up the courage to tell us all … I realised how strong you are, and how much you mean to all of us. Especially me.”

“I didn’t want our feelings to get in the way either. Our work is important.”

“Sam, will you let me be a part of your life. Let me be the father.”

She pulled away. “Jack, you will be an excellent Father. But I need to think about this. What about Daniel and Teal’c?”

“Let them find their own Wife.”

“Wife??”

Jack nodded, “I want to marry you Sam. I want to have this baby with you, and then more of our own. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Jack, I think you are going a little too fast here.

“Sam, this isn’t how I planned to do it, or tell you.” He took a breath. “I love you Sam. This isn’t because of the baby, but because it’s true.”

“Jack, this is just so much to take in. Can we please just see how things go for a little while.” She touched his arm, “Let’s get used to the idea of this baby first.”

Jack hugged her again. “But you will think about it?

“Yes, Jack. I promise I’ll think about it.”

Holding her tight, “That’s all I ask. Take all the time you want.” 

 

* * * * * * * * * 

 

The next day Sam decided to visit the SGC and made her to see Janet. 

“Hi Sam.” Janet said as she entered her office. “I thought you were on leave for a week.”

“I found I didn’t need as much time as I thought I would.” She smiled.

Janet guessed immediately. “You’ve told them.”

“Yes.” 

“How did they take it?”

“Teal’c asked me to marry him!”

“No way!” said Janet. “What did you say?”

Sam laughed. “What did you think I’d say. No, of course.”

“You seem happy Sam, really happy.” Janet said. “You’re going to have this baby aren’t you.”

“Yes, I am.”

“What did Jack say?”

“Jack came back later, after the others had left.”

“Ah.”

“He wants to be the father.”

“Well he is, they all are.”

“No, as in ‘be there’ father and a husband,” said Sam. “He wants an ‘us’. He wants to marry me.”

Janet looked at Sam. “Wow. 2 proposals in one evening. What do you want?”

“I like the idea, I really do. But I’ve asked for some time.”

Janet smiled. “Yes, of course you do. You’ve been crazy about that man since you met. Why get cold feet now?”

Sam shuffled her feet. “I need to know it’s for me, not the baby.”

Janet snorted. “Of that I have absolutely no doubt.”

“I guess I need to go and see General Hammond.”

“Go. I’ll catch up with you later.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * 

 

Sam felt surprising happy as she made her way to Hammond’s office. Her smiles caused a few raised eyebrows as she passed people.

He looked up as she approached. “Major Carter, what are you doing here?”

“I don’t need any more time General. I know what I want.”

He smiled. “You know Jacob is going to have my hide for this.”

The thought of her father chewing out the General made her smile even more. “I haven’t quite figured out how to tell him yet. But I know what I need to tell him. I’m keeping this baby.”

The General nodded seriously. “I understand. Does the team know yet?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“How did they take it?”

“As you would expect. Teal’c is proud and wants to do the right thing. Daniel is pleased for me, and honoured to be part of it. And Jack….” Her voice trailed off as she remember his earnest declaration of love.

Hammond smiled. “So it’s Jack is it, not Colonel. Well that does make sense. He has asked for a meeting later today with me. I expect he wants to resign. Again.”

Sam was horrified. “But he can’t. He mustn’t. I thought I would resign from SG1 and perhaps take a scientific post here. If I could?”

“Do you really want to Sam? Do you want to remain as part of the SGC and the risk that might pose to you and your baby.”

Unconsciously Sam touched her stomach. “Yes. My baby will be born on this planet, and this planet needs protecting. Just like before. I might not be able to be on an off world team, but I know I can contribute ….”

“Sam. Hold it there. I understand completely, and I am very relieved not be losing one my best and favourite officers.”

Sam looked up and saw the twinkle in his eye. “Thank you Sir.”

“Now I suggest you go and speak to that Colonel of yours.”

Sam was about to leave when a thought struck her. “Sorry Sir, but one more thing. Nothing happened, before the baby, with the Colonel and me. He won’t be in trouble will he, about the regulations.”

Hammond shook his head. “No. I’ll make sure of that, but he will be if he doesn’t look after you.”

Sam smiled. “Thank you Sir.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

 

She wasn’t completely surprised to find her team all together in Daniel’s office. She was however surprised to find them surfing the internet and discussing the merits of baby buggies.

“I think you may be jumping the gun on that guys.”

“Sam,” said Daniel happily. “What are you doing here?”

“MajorCarter, should you not be resting?”

“Dammit Carter, why aren’t you at home with your feet up.”

Sam laughed. “Good grief you three aren’t going to be like this all the time are you. I’m pregnant not an invalid.”

Jack quickly pulled up a chair and made her sit down.

“It is extremely interesting to see how much equipment children of the Tau’ri need as infants,” said Teal’c.

“It’s far too early to consider baby items,” said Sam protesting.

“Tell that to Jack, he’s already order a jungle gym!” said Daniel.

Sam looked at an embarrassed Jack. “Hey. Come on proud Father over here. Anyway Daniel, who has already ordered a set of kiddie encyclopaedias?”

Now it was Daniels turn to blush. “I know, but I always wanted a set when I was a child.”

Sam laughed. The guys looked at her. 

“Thanks guys. I really mean it. For everything.”

Daniel suddenly noticed that Jack still had his hand on Sam shoulder. “Oh dear, gosh look at the time, I forgot I have a meeting with Siler.”

He jumped up from his chair and nudged Teal’c, throwing a meaningful look at Sam and Jack’s direction.

“Yes, I too forgot I have a meeting with SergeantSiler,” said Teal’c. “ I shall return later.”

Jack looked at Daniel and Teal’c making their extremely unsubtle exit.

“I’m going to have to do something about those two.”

“Go easy on them Jack. Remember they are part the father of our baby too.”

“Our baby?” Jack looked at her carefully, studying her face.

“Yes, Jack. I know what I want.”

“And that is …?”

“You.”

“You really mean that?”

“Oh yes.” Slowly she pulled him in for kiss. “But there is one condition.”

Jack realised his eyes were closed, and opened them. “A condition?”

Sam smiled at him. “You can’t resign your commission.”

Jack pulled back. “How did ….”

“I know you Jack.” She sighed. “I saw General Hammond earlier. He’s agreed to me accepting a scientific position here, giving up my place on SG1.”

“But you can’t. I mean this is your career. Let’s face it, I’ve been on borrowed time for a while.”

“Jack, I can’t be a mother and on combat duty. Besides, I’m a pretty good scientist. General Hammonds wants me around.”

“Are you sure, I mean, I’m close to retirement anyway.”

“Yes, Jack. I’m sure. Maybe we’ll look at the situation again in 9 months. But right now, I don’t want you giving everything up for me. Do you understand?”

Jack nodded. “I understand. Are you always going to be this bossy?”

Sam smiled. “Maybe.”

Slowly they kissed, shyly and first and then with meaning.

“You’re sure?” he said as he broke for air.

“Absolutely.”

They kissed again, and Jack groaned. “I think we should go somewhere more private.”

Sam blushed. 

Jack carefully reached out and touched her stomach. “A girl?”

Sam nodded. “Apparently.”

“You know the others are going to want to have a hand in naming the baby,” said Jack. 

“I know.” She laughed, “as long as it’s an Earth name, I can probably cope.”

 

* * * * * * * 

 

Later they met up with Daniel and Teal’c in the mess hall. 

“Hi Sam, Jack” said Daniel smiling.

“MajorCarter, O’Neill”

Jack looked a little awkward. “Ah, Sam and I have something to say.”

“What Jack is trying to say, is that will it be alright if Jack and I, um ….”

Teal’c stood. “I believe it is pointless to ask for our permission, and I believe the correct Earth response is ‘it is about time’. Congratulations”.

Daniel gave Sam a hug. “I’m pleased for you Sam. I really am. I still get to be God Father right?”

Jack shook Teal’c hand and clapped Daniel on the back. “You guys are involved in this too. I’m not shutting you out. Besides,” he said in mock whisper, “I need someone to help control her.”

“Sir.” Sam protested. “I mean Jack.”

Daniel smiled and noticed they were beginning to attract an audience. “Well Siler isn’t going to like it when he’s going to have to pay up on his betting pool.”

“What do you mean?” asked Sam.

Jack shrugged. “Well, he’s going to have to pay out 3 times as much, as there are three fathers!”

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

A few months later.

“Sam, do you need more juice?”

“Perhaps another pillow SamanthaCarter?”

“Honey, do you need more snacks?”

“No, No and No!” yelled a grumpy Sam from the back garden. She was reclining in a garden chair trying to enjoy the last of the evening sunshine. A book propped open on her very swollen stomach.

Jack stuck his head out of the kitchen door. “Are you OK?”

“Jack, I’m 9 months pregnant with what feels like a baby hippo dancing on my bladder. No, I’m not alright.”

Jack disappeared.

Sighing she tried to get comfortable. Her back had been hurting a lot today. Little twinges that came and went. 

“Let me assist SamanthaCarter,” offered Teal’c and expertly lifted her to a more comfortable position. 

“Thanks Teal’c.” Getting him to drop the Major, and replace it with Samantha had taken nearly 6 months.

Daniel appeared with a tray full of jugs of juice. “I wasn’t exactly sure which you preferred. So I brought you all of them.”

Sam smiled. They had been like this for months. All extremely attentive to her every need. 

She had moved into Jack’s house almost straight away, and was constantly monitored by one of her team. When they were away on a mission, even Janet and Cassie appeared to make sure she didn’t over do it. Strangely, considering she was used to her independence, she found she didn’t mind at all.

Suddenly she felt her stomach tighten and felt a large pop, then the seat she was on get very wet.

“Oh my god,” she said. 

Daniel and Teal’c were immediately there. “What’s wrong Sam, are you OK.”

“My water’s broke.”

“O’Neill,” shouted Teal’c. “It is time.”

Jack appeared from the house carrying a large bowl of popcorn. “Teal’c I told you, the game doesn’t start for another 30 minutes.”

Looking at the expression of shock that was on Sam’s face, he suddenly realised what Teal’c had meant. “Oh, it’s TIME.”

Moving with the military precision of a familiar team, Daniel helped Sam out of chair. Teal’c grabbed the prepacked maternity bag that had been waiting for the past 2 months near the front door, and Jack quickly started up his jeep.

“Good grief,” cried Sam. “The pain is worse than a ribbon device.” She paused as she waited for the worst of the contractions to pass.

“It’s OK Sam,” Daniel said. “You can do this.”

Sam made it to the jeep and as surprised to be hit by another contraction.

Teal’c watched her grip the door handle tightly. “SamanthaCarter, that contraction was only 5 minutes after the last. The baby comes quickly.”

Jack looked on in amazement. “OK team. Buckle up; we need to get the mountain in a hurry.”

It had been decided quite early in Sam’s pregnancy, that delivery at the SGC was the best option. OK, they might not have a full maternity unit, but with the naquadah in Sam’s blood and 3 anxious fathers, General Hammond didn’t want this being too public.

Jack’s usual route to the mountain took him 20 minutes. Today, pushing the speed limits where he was able, he managed it in 15.   
Daniel was on the phone to Janet, who was getting the infirmary ready, and briefing the guards on the gate to be ready to let them straight through.

Sam was hit with 2 further contractions in the elevator on the way down, and was quite glad to be met by Janet and a wheelchair.

“Teal’c how’s she doing?” asked Janet briskly. She could see Sam was in a lot of pain, and her face was flushed with the exertion.

“The contractions have remained at 5 minutes apart.” 

“Good. Sam we are going straight to theatre, just in case,” said Janet firmly

“OK,” said Sam weakly.

The corridors were surprisingly full, but everyone stood by the walls to let Sam and her entourage past. Most snapped of salutes and grinned.

Sam didn’t care.

Janet whisked Sam into one of the theatres there, and asked the guys to wait outside a moment.

Jack paced up and down, and Daniel stood chewing his finger nails. Teal’c stood impassively to one side.

General Hammond appeared and shook their hands. “How is she doing?”

“We don’t know yet.” said Jack. 

Janet appeared. “It’s OK. She is almost fully dilated. I think this is all going to happen very quickly.” Janet passed each of team a green gown. “If you want to be there, you have to wear this. Sam’s asked for you all.”

Suddenly Jack felt nervous. He hadn’t been there when Charlie was born, he had been posted away. Now he suddenly realised he was completely out of his depth.

Daniel batted his arm. “Come on Jack. Let’s not keep the ladies waiting.”

Jack looked at him. Teal’c was already gowned up, Daniel too. “OK hold your horses.”

“There are no equines within the vicinity O’Neill.” said Teal’c.

Janet was already at Sam’s side, another nurse was connecting her to a drip.

Jack went to the head of the bed and gentle kissed Sam’s forehead. “How you doing?”

“Fine, but your daughter is not cooperating!” she exclaimed vehemently.

“Oh so she’s mine now is she”, he smiled.

“Well that does sound like it’s from your side of the family,” said Daniel.

“Laugh it up Spacemonkey. Remember Sam said it was the best bits of the DNA. What part do you think is yours!”

Janet looked at Sam’s monitors. “OK Sam. Another contraction anytime soon. At the next one, I want you to try to push.”

“I can’t.”

“Come on sweetheart. Yes you can.” said Jack, taking her hand.

Daniel and Teal stood on the other side of bed. Teal’c wiped her brow and Daniel patted her bump. 

Suddenly Sam felt an overwhelming urge to push. “Oh my God, yesssssss.”

“I see the head, Sam”. She called. “At the next contraction, push again as hard as you can.”

“Ahhhhhhhh,” yelled Sam as the sensation overtook her. Jack almost cried out too as Sam squeezed his hand.

“OK Sam. Now stop pushing for a second.” Janet quickly checked the baby’s airway was clear and the position of the umbilical cord. “OK, you are doing fabulously. One more and you can say hello to your daughter.”

Sam tensed one more, and so did all the fathers around the bed. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying.   
Janet gently cradled the baby and passed her up to Sam, laying her on her chest. “Congratulations Sam. It is indeed a girl.”

“Oh my, she is so beautiful.” cried Sam. 

“Just like her mother,” said Jack and kissed Sam again. A look of pure amazement on his face. 

““Hello darling, we’re your parents,” said Sam a tear escaping her eye, kissing the baby’s downy blond hair. 

Settling down the baby opened her eyes, displaying a pair of startling blue eyes, which immediately latched onto Sam. 

“She does look like Sam,” said Daniel with wonder. 

“Indeed” said Teal’c. “Although I believe she has your eyes.”

“All babies eyes are blue Teal’c,” said Janet. “But actually I think you are right, they do look like Daniels.

Quickly she snapped a couple of clips on to the umbilical cord and looked at the three dads, all in rapture over the wet pink bundle that had been handed to Sam. “Who wants to cut the cord.” 

Teal’c and Daniel both nodded to Jack. “Go on Jack” said Daniel. “It should be you.”

Jack shook his head. “No Daniel. You do it. Teal’c and I have both have had kids. This one should be your moment.”

Accepting gratefully Daniel carefully cut the cord where indicated by Janet. A nurse appeared with a camera and captured the moment. Soon everyone was taking turns with the camera snapping images of each of them with Sam, and each holding the baby.

“I can’t believe how small she is,” said Daniel as he passed her carefully to Teal’c. 

“She is”, said Teal’c his voice cracking. “Tek het ma toine, little one.”

“Know you are loved,” translated Daniel automatically.

“Sam, I need to borrow her for a minute,” said Janet. “We just need to run a few checks.”

“Everything is alright isn’t Janet,” asked Daniel nervously.

“Daniel it’s fine. I just need to weigh her and check her over,” said Janet firmly. “She’ll be back with you in 1 minute.”

General Hammond coughed discretely from the door. “May I come in?”

“Of course General” said Sam, trying to sit up.

“At ease Major”, he joked. “Congratulations my dear. You too gentlemen.”

“Thank you Sir,” said Sam. 

“Thank you General,” intoned Teal’c. 

“Yes, thanks,” said Daniel.

“I’d like to request some time off, Sir,” said Jack.

The General nodded. “Of course. You are all granted 2 weeks paternity leave. Now where is the little mite.”

Janet appeared holding the baby, wrapped in a soft pink blanket. 

Sam smiled and said, “General, perhaps you would like to hold her.”

Slightly apprehensively General Hammond took the small bundle from Janet. “Hello there precious,” he cooed. 

Sam smiled.

“Have you decided on a name yet?” Hammond asked still focused on the little face staring at him.

“Well it has taken some doing General,” said Jack. “Daniel kept finding these obscure Hebrew names.”

“Hey, I still think some of the old names are great,” said Daniel.

“I wanted an Earth name,” said Sam. 

“Unfortunately many of the names on Chulak are difficult to spell or pronounce,” said Teal’c regretfully.

“So therefore we thought we would choose a name that would always remind us the person who introduced us, the person that keeps us safe, and how important those people are to all of us,” said Sam.

“General Hammond Sir, I’d like to introduce you to Georgina Janet Carter-O’Neill,” said Jack.

Janet smiled, and General George Hammond stood there speechless for a second and looked at his namesake. “Thank you very much. I’m honoured.” Carefully he handed the baby back to Sam. 

“Thank you Sir,” she said.

Seeing the General was quite emotional, Janet stepped in and handed him a slip of paper. “Excuse me General, perhaps you could pass this on to Sergeant Siler.”

“Of course Doctor”. He read its content and smiled. “This is very good news.”

“Janet?” queried Daniel.

“It is the vital statistics of little Georgina. Weight 6lb 11oz, length 47cm born at 3.43pm.”

Sam laughed, startling the baby. “It’s for the betting pool isn’t it.”

Janet nodded. “Yes, I was excluded from betting, Siler felt I had inside knowledge!”

“But I wasn’t,” said the General. “He owes me 50 dollars!”

He shook Daniel’s and Jack’s hand, nodded at Teal’c and kissed Sam on her forehead. “Get some rest Sam. I have a feeling you are going to need it,” he said. Gently he stroked Georgina’s cheek. “Be a good girl for your parents.”

“Thank you Sir,” said Sam.

Teal’c looked over at Sam and Jack, and then nodded in Daniel’s direction. “DanielJackson, I believe we should again visit SergeantSiler.”

Daniel grinned. “Yes Teal’c, I think we should.”

Jack smiled and acknowledged his team mates. “You are a very lucky girl Georgina, to have 2 such wonderful fathers.”

“3,” corrected Sam. “Three wonderful Fathers.”

“And a beautiful mother,” he added.

Sam gentle stroked the little strands of hair on Georgina’s head. “I can’t believe this,” she said. “I’m a mummy!”

“I know you wanted time to get used to all of this Sam, but seeing you two together, it makes it all the more real to me.” Slowly he extracted a small box from his pocket. “You said before you would consider it. Well, I’m going to ask you again.” He opened the box and showed her the engagement ring sitting inside. “Will you marry me, Sam? My wonderful Sam.”

Sam blushed. “Yes, Jack. Yes, I will marry you.”

Jack carefully slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed her. “Thank you Sam, for everything.”

* * * * *   
The End

 

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first attempt at a SG1 story. Constructive Criticism or Rotten Tomatoes may be sent to lmdormon@lycos.co.uk.  
p.s Thanks to Renee who helped inspire me.


End file.
